emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6571 (5th June 2013)
Plot Adam tells Debbie they kept her out of the booze run; Debbie says she doesn't care, she was responsible for setting Robbie up. The police question Robbie again, he tells them he bought the booze off a man at the side of the road who had just cancelled his engagement party. They ask if he has a name, as somebody told them his. Val tells Diane that she, Eric and Amy are emigrating to Portugal; Diane tells her that she's emigrating to Australia with Charlie and Dee Dee. Robbie is charged with handling stolen and counterfeit goods and will have to appear in court but is released. He asks who grassed him up but the police won't say. Diane, Andy and Victoria have a catch-up. Andy tells her that Kerry's pregnant. Diane tells them that she's selling The Woolpack to Chas and moving to Australia with Dee Dee and Charlie. Rhona apologises to Paddy, Laurel and Marlon for her behaviour the previous night. She goes to tell Paddy about her problem but chickens out. Victoria tells Megan about Robbie being arrested. Moira tries to talk some sense into Adam and offers him his job back, but he won't listen. Marlon and Paddy are delighted as Leo takes his first steps, Paddy searches for Rhona but discovers she's taken the car. She leaves a pharmacy having bought a bottle of medication. Bernice is concerned about Diane selling the pub if it all goes wrong in Brisbane, Steve comes up with the idea of consulting her about a contingency plan. Cameron receives a call from Anna stating that Dylan and Harry don't want to see him anymore. Robbie visits Adam, he thinks Kirk set him up. Adam tells him it was Debbie. Robbie confronts Debbie, she tells him that she knows he was behind all the terrorising, blaming it on Kirk. Paddy shows Rhona the video of Leo walking, he can't believe she missed it. She tells him she's still feeling under the weather through her virus and wants to go back home. He agrees to take her home tomorrow. Debbie lays into Robbie as Sarah watches on the stairs. Robbie makes a grab for her as Charity enters and kicks him out. Steve voices the buy-back plan to Diane but she's not interested. He wants her to reconsider and sell to Bernice but she tells him she doesn't like him and that's why she'll never sell to Bernice. Robbie storms into the pub and makes it public what Debbie has done to him. Andy overhears and is concerned for the kids safety. Charity tells Debbie that she's messed up and needs to sort herself out otherwise she's through with her. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *PC Jordan - Emma Gregory *PC Grove - Luke Harris Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom/kitchen, chef's kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room, kitchen, stairs *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Police Station - Custody, interview room *Laurel's friend's holiday cottage - Living room, kitchen, bedroom, outdoor area Memorable dialogue Steve Harland: "I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot because we're only looking out for your interests here, but I do wish you'd reconsider and sell to Bernice." Diane Sugden: "I don't need an insurance policy thanks." Steve Harland: "Well how about a legacy? You've made such a mark in this pub, the village." Diane Sugden: "Maybe Chas can put up a brass plaque!" Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes